


That's an Order

by ChemicalVelocity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Military Kink, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Relationship, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalVelocity/pseuds/ChemicalVelocity
Summary: Bucky has been avoiding Steve recently. Peggy has an idea.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	That's an Order

_"I thought you were dead."_

_"I thought you were smaller, what happened to you?"_

_"I joined the army."_

_"Did it hurt?"_

_"A little."_

_"Is it permanent?"_

_"So far."_

_~_

_"...You don't... have one of those, do you?"_

_~_

_"But you're keeping the outfit, right?"_

_~_

_06:00_

It was overcast and foggy on the Italian front, the sounds of jeeps sloshing through the mud from the previous night's rain awoke Steve from his slumber. He swung his legs over the side of his cot and rubbed at his face. He made his way out of his private tent and into the adjacent one, where the rest of the Howling Commandos slept.

Well, all of them except Bucky. Dugan's whiskered face popped into view from his bunk, observing Steve's confused expression.

"Barnes left half an hour ago, dunno where he went though, sorry Cap'n." He flipped open his zippo to light a fresh morning cigar. Steve gave him a nod and a salute before exiting. He sought out Peggy in the bunker, loading her pistol and tucking it in her holster. 

"Good morning Captain." Peggy greeted with a smile. 

"Morning, Agent Carter, I don't suppose you've seen Sergeant Barnes?" Steve was glancing around the facility, trying to catch any telltale flash of a navy blue jacket.

"As a matter of fact, I have, I spoke to him in the gym earlier, though he didn't say where he was going afterwards." She replied. "He's been avoiding you, hasn't he?" 

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed," Steve sighed. "I get it, I don't look the same, but surely he can't be that freaked out by me."

"You're hardly a fright, Rogers. He'll come around eventually, and if he doesn't, why don't you order him to talk to you?" Peggy Fixed him with a mischievous smirk.

"I don't like throwin' my weight around like you do, Peg." Steve chuckled. 

"What's the point of having it, then?" She quipped and strode past him into the misty morning, leaving Steve to hatch a plan.

~

_21:00_

Bucky was amongst the ammo crates in the back of the arms shed, focusing all his attention on cleaning his rifle instead of the facts, which were that Steve was no longer the 5'4", 94-pound punk he left behind in Brooklyn and that he no longer needed Bucky to protect him. Hell, Bucky and his compatriots would have been long dead if not for Steve's absolutely moronic rescue mission, but he put more energy into being grateful for his life than being pissed about Steve risking his own.

Insecurity was hardly the only thing causing him to avoid Steve, though, He would be lying if he said he enjoyed the absence of their previous rapport, but when he was around the blond, he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid staring at his newly-enhanced best friend. The way his form had changed now caused Steve to tower two inches over Bucky and his ~~foolish~~ fearless mission had shown him just how strong Steve really was now, as he had cleared the gap in the imploding factory almost easily, and half-carried Bucky's exhausted body to their escape. 

With a tortured sigh, he set down his reassembled sniper and thumped his head back against the crate behind him. So much for not thinking about Steve too much. This, unfortunately, was an army base, not their shoebox apartment back in Brooklyn, where they could get away with being close and sharing longing stares. Rushing footsteps interrupted Bucky's thought process and he looked up to see a private approaching and set his rifle back in its case. 

"Sarge! Captain Rogers wanted to see you, in his tent. He says it's urgent." The soldier relayed, causing Bucky's heart to drop into his stomach. 

"Sure thing, I'm on my way." The Sergeant replied tightly, walking to the Captain's tent. He hesitated before opening the flap, glancing around the immediate vicinity before pushing through.

It was lit dimly by a lamp on the desk, but a shadow was cast over the doorway due to the super-soldier who sat in front of it on the edge. 

"Hey, Steve, What's the problem? Did Dernier blow somethin' up again?" Bucky walked further into the tent, careful to stand outside of the Captain's reach. 

"I didn't call you in to talk shop, Buck. Why have you been avoiding me?" There was an edge to Steve's tone that stirred something in Bucky, one the blond never took with the Sergeant privately, but one he used when commanding the 107th in battle, or interrogating HYDRA prisoners. Bucky swallowed hard, he was not prepared for this conversation, yet here he was, standing 3 feet in front of his best friend, who was fixing him with a gaze not typically reserved for best friends.

Bucky stepped a little closer. The way Steve was perched on the desk, Bucky could almost imagine the blond was a foot shorter. 

"I mean, it's a lot to take in. I'm pretty shocked by this whole... This." Bucky gestured to Steve's entirety. "I'm kinda grappling with the fact that you clearly don't need me to fight your battles anymore."

"I obviously need you, jerk, why else would I rescue your stupid ass from 30 miles behind enemy lines?" Steve quipped with a warm smile. It was hard for Bucky to argue with that. "I promise, I'm the same Steve, just improved, healthy."

"I guess I'm grateful that you don't have a laundry list of medical issues now," The brunet sighed, meeting Steve's eyes for the first time since he walked in. "So... did you just abuse your power to get me to come in here, Stevie?" He quirked an eyebrow at his best friend, who shifted sheepishly. 

"I couldn't find you until Peg suggested that it was me you were avoiding, so I figured I'd send someone else." Steve reasoned. 

"Of course Carter gave you this idea. What a bad influence, that dame," Bucky chuckled. Steve reached out and pulled him in between his spread legs. Apparently, the Sergeant miscalculated, and Steve was as grabby as ever. "Jesus, Steve, we can't do anything here! Someone will hear us, or catch us, or worse if there's an attack!" Bucky whispered into the air they were now sharing.

"You worry too much, Peggy's tellin' everyone I don't feel well and have settled for the night, and you spent all day hiding anyway," Steve leaned in but Bucky tipped his head away, to give the Captain an incredulous look.

"You're ridiculous." 

"I know, now lay one on me, Buck." he beamed.

Bucky turned to check over his shoulder before tilting Steve's chin up to him and placing a polite kiss on his lips. The blond let out an exasperated chuckle.

"Kiss me properly Barnes, that's an order." He grabbed the dog tags hanging from his Sergeant's neck and pulled him into a kiss two soldiers had _no_ right sharing. But that was half the appeal. Bucky sighed into Steve's mouth as the cool metal chain dug into his skin. Bucky pulled back to press his lips along the Super-Soldier's jaw. Steve gasped and reached down to press his palm between Bucky's thighs.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Rogers," The brunet growled into his ear. "Manhandlin' me like I'm your best girl, givin' me orders like my commanding officer, you got me all kinds of confused." He moved back up to nip at Steve's kiss-swollen bottom lip. “But I think you're forgetting where you learned those moves from."

With a devilish smirk, Bucky grabbed Steve's wrists and held them to his sides, grinding their hips together from the now advantageous position. Steve whimpered softly, the sound a familiar yet rare treat to Bucky's ears. He placed Steve's hands flat on the desk, giving a firm look to ensure he wouldn't move them, before taking Steve's chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"One day you can boss me around, but let me take control. You already give so many orders, _Captain,_ " Bucky purred, his tone velvety and dark, causing the Super-Soldier to shiver. "Cot, Now." 

Steve hopped off the desk and strode over to his cot. Bucky followed close behind, and as Steve reached the cot, Bucky pushed him down onto it, kneeling between his legs and pressing their lips together once more. 

"Say, Sugar, you sure are wearing a lot of clothes. I wanna see what all the ladies have been raving about." Bucky pushed his hands up Steve's white t-shirt until the blond sat up to pull it off. The Sergeant ran his hands across planes of muscle belonging to a body he had once memorized, brand new to explore again. He slid down to Steve's pants and undid them slowly. Steve watched, pinned by Bucky's icy blue gaze as his lips contacted Steve's growing erection. Steve gasped and covered his mouth with his hand to avoid making any more unexpected noises as Bucky stroked in time with the slick slide of his tongue. 

"Oh my god, fuck me," Steve whined, and Bucky felt it go straight to his dick but refused to yield. He pulled off with a wet pop, causing Steve to protest weakly.

"Sounds like you're still tryin' to give me orders, Sweetheart. I want you to ask nicely." Bucky wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and sat up, thoroughly enjoying the sight of Captain America so undone at his hand. 

"Please Buck, I need it... I need you." Steve ground out. Bucky tapped two of his fingers to Steve's mouth. He ran his tongue up them slowly before sucking them into his mouth. When they were slick, he removed them and began to massage Steve's entrance slowly. The super-soldier moaned just a little louder than intended. Bucky snickered.

"Quiet, baby, you don't want the boys next door to hear us." He slowly began to work his fingers into Steve, cupping his cheek with his free hand and rubbing his thumb along Steve's beautifully flushed skin. 

"y-yes, sir." Steve breathed out, causing Bucky to swear and add a third finger.

"I'm kinda gettin' a big head over here, Stevie, you never take orders this well, am I special or somethin’?" Bucky crooned, crooking his fingers upward causing the Captain to arch off the cot with a shudder, gritting his teeth with a nod. "Where do you keep the first aid, soldier?"

"Bottom desk drawer." Steve panted, squirming under Bucky's handiwork. As Bucky walked away, Steve kicked off his pants. The Sergeant turned around with some rags and Vaseline, tossing them down beside Steve and peeling off his own clothes. Steve licked his lips when the soft clink of tags fell to rest back on Bucky's chest. He tried to ignore the healing scars along his torso and arms, not present last time they were intimate before they shipped out. God knows what experimenting Zola had done to him in that facility, or what had happened even before the capture.

"You're so pretty, all laid out for me like this. You want my cock, Darlin'?" He fixed Steve with a dark gaze, gently stroking along the inside of the Super-Soldier's thigh.

"Bucky, please, stop teasin' me, I missed you so much, I'm ready, c'mon..." Steve pleaded, pupils so wide and unfocused, the cobalt was barely visible. Bucky almost felt bad for toying with him. Almost. He positioned himself back in between Steve's legs, spreading them wider, without breaking his hungry stare towards Steve. He popped off the lid for the tin of Vaseline and slicked himself up, pushing in ever so slowly. Steve bit down on his knuckle as his eyes rolled back in his head. 

"Jesus, Doll, I thought you were tight before," Bucky ground out, breathing deeply to keep from coming the second he bottomed out when Steve had clenched and arched so sweetly under the pressure, Bucky's name tumbled from his lips in a needy whine. "I ain't gonna last long if you keep that up." He placed his hands on Steve’s hips and rocked in and out gently, causing them to gasp in tandem.

Bucky pulled back a little farther each time, careful to be gentle and not cause too much noise, as he leaned down to capture Steve's lips, drinking in the little sounds forced out of him by Bucky's torturous pace. Steve gripped at Bucky's arm, enough to bruise, likely, and Bucky seemed to get the message. He slammed his hips forward, bringing his left hand up to cover Steve's mouth the second before he cried out. Steve's eyes slid shut as Bucky began his onslaught, fucking into Steve with a force he had not previously been able to use, in fear of hurting the previously skinny blond. Bucky mused that maybe there were more upsides to this serum than he anticipated.

"Stevie, Sweetheart," Bucky gasped, nosing down to suck hickeys into Steve's skin that would fade by morning. "You're so gorgeous, honey, I'm gonna-"

"Me too," Steve hummed, brow creasing as he ground his leaking cock into Bucky's stomach, causing the Sergeant to growl and pick up his pace. "Buck, Bucky, oh shit, _James._ " Steve keened as he reached his release, making a mess between them. Bucky toppled over the edge seconds later as Steve's body convulsed around him, whispering filthy praise in Steve's ear. 

"Fuck, Angel, you're so good for me, I wish I could make you scream my name like that, baby doll." He rambled into Steve's throat before kissing him once more, slow, and sweet this time as he gently pulled out, reaching for the rags beside them on the cot and wiping the two of them down gingerly. Steve sighed, exhausted and content, flashing Bucky a smile. 

"I catch you avoiding me one more time, there will be disciplinary action, Sergeant." He teased, pulling his best friend down to his level. The brunet smirked back at him, a challenge alight in his eyes.

"That a promise, Captain?"


End file.
